


Hunger

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Shepard hates Kai Leng, but she can't help but enjoy the things he does to her, and she definitely can't keep away from him.(Mind the tags - this is essentially a PWP Powerplay D/s smut fic)





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend Laura - I hope you enjoy this smutty foray into the world of Leng & Shep. :)

“So, tell me, Shepard,” Kai Leng leaned close, his grey eyes gleaming like quicksilver as they slid down her lithe form. “What do you think your friends on the Normandy would say if they knew you were here with me now, _hmm_?”

He trailed a gloved hand down her naked leg, the leathers in his outfit creaking as he squeezed her thigh, the sensation just the right side of pleasure and pain. Shepard whimpered an arched slightly, her hips rising off the bed as he chuckled, stroking small patterns on her inner thigh as his clever fingers worked their way higher. His long dark hair fell across his forehead, hiding most of his features in shadow, though she could see the smirk playing across his mouth as he watched her.

“And what would they say if they knew you’d come to me willingly? That you and I were lovers long before we met in battle? That we’re still lovers now?” His hand slid between her legs, his fingers caressing her through the lace lingerie she wore as she lay  bound before him. Leng caught her chin with his free hand and twisted her face up to meet his, one side of his mouth lifting in a smile. “I think they’d be disgusted. Don’t you?”

Shepard managed a small nod. “Yes.”

He laughed and squeezed her jaw, once, hard, his thumb tracing over her full lower lip before he slipped it inside of her mouth.

“ _Suck_.”

Shepard didn’t need to be told again, and she drew the leather-covered digit deeper into her mouth and sucked vigorously, lapping at it with her tongue and whimpering as he continued rubbing between her legs. He traced circles over her womanhood, the sensation of the lace dragging against her sensitised flesh almost more than she could bare as he pressed harder. Warmth spread through her body, a desperate kind of hunger that she only knew with Leng. A desire to please him, to have him use her any way he liked, to have him make her feel good while he did so.

His eyes burned with a darkness that should have scared her, that did scared her a little bit, but which mostly turned her on, and she gasped as he pushed her panties aside and thrust his fingers inside of her without warning, working them back and forth. Her own dampness provided lubrication, and the leather of his gloves was soon slick with moisture as he slid his fingers in and out, his thumb rubbing against her clit in small feathery motions.

“Did I tell you to stop sucking?” He rasped as she faltered, and Shepard shook her head.

No, he hadn’t told her to stop; but she’d forgotten herself in the moment.

“No, I’m sorry,” she gasped as he hooked his fingers inside of her, hitting an intensely pleasurable spot. “It won’t happen again.”

Leng shook his head, disappointed, and an instant later she heard the metallic jingle of him opening his pants with one hand as he freed his cock. She panted and watched as, long and pale against the darkness of his armour, he pulled his erection free and caught her hair in his hand.

“It better not. Now, let’s see if you can’t keep something a little bigger in your mouth.”

He guided her down towards his cock, and she obediently opened her mouth as he slid between her lips. She swirled her tongue around his head, and he swore softly, his grip tightening in her hair as she worked. Encouraged, she began to lick in slow, languid strokes up and down his shaft, gasping and whimpering as he continued to thrust his fingers into her in a steady rhythm.

“That’s it,” he purred as she began to suck his cock in earnest, deepthroating his whole length. “That’s my fucking girl.”

Shepard let him set the pace using his hand in her hair. She sped up as he encouraged her too, bobbing her head and sucking vigorously and quickly, and deepthroated him for long seconds when he pushed her down. She could feel her own excitement building as he began to concentrate on sliding his fingers over that little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, and she began to grind against his hands as he thrust into her.

Her orgasm built quickly, like a flicking flame meeting dry wood it blazed alight and roared through her body. Heat and light spreading through her veins. A wonderful kind of tension built in her core as Leng continued to play with her. His fingers were wound tightly in her hair, so tight it hurt, but the pain felt wonderful, and Shepard could only moan with pleasure as he fucked her face.

There was nothing gentle about the way he fucked her either. It was forceful, almost savage, and if he hadn’t been pushing her to her own orgasm, the act would have been close to violence. As it was, Shepard couldn’t help but struggle against the omni-restraints that held her; mostly because it excited her to do so. To know that she was helpless as he pounded away in her mouth and pushed her to heights that no other man managed.

When the pleasure finally washed over her, she convulsed on the bed, her body almost jack-knifing as she whimpered and writhed in ecstasy. Leng let out a short, satisfied grunt, and then, with another deep thrust into her mouth he came, holding himself deep inside of her mouth and forcing Shepard to swallow every drop. She sucked hard, hungry for him. Desperate for his taste. Enjoying every second of their hungry coupling as she swallowed him down.

When he finished he pulled his cock out of her mouth and leaned down, his hand still fisted tightly in her hair and kissed her, something furiously triumphant in that kiss. It spoke of domination. Of conquest. Then Leng set about undoing her restraints and easing blood back into her hands and feet with a practiced ease. They were both breathing hard, and the hotel room smelled of sex, sweat and, satisfaction.

He smirked as he cleaned himself up and set his customary mask back in place. “Same time next week, Shepard? Or are you finally going to be a good girl and stay away from me.” He held out her lace panties.

“Fuck off,” she snatched them from his fingers. “I fucking hate you.”

“No, you don’t. But I bet you wish you did.” He laughed at her expression and moved to the door, blowing her a kiss. “I _will_ see you next week, and I’ll look forward to it.”

Shepard gave him the finger as he left and then slid her panties on. “Bastard.”

As much as she hated him, he was right: she would be here again next week.

They _both_ would.


End file.
